Training
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Rey et Ben s'entraînent dans la forêt. La jeune femme ressort du combat avec quelques égratignures, que Ben s'empresse de soigner... {Reylo}


\- - Derrière toi ! cria Ben.

Rey se retourna juste à temps pour voir une petite sphère grise lui foncer dessus. Elle se baissa aussitôt et évita de peu les petits missiles qui lui étaient destinés, puis fit volte-face pour détruire le droïde d'entrainement, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Rey savait que ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques secondes et qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir à la charge, mais elle profita tout de même de cette brève interruption pour reprendre son souffle. En face d'elle, Ben semblait en faire autant, mais elle voyait à son air concentré qu'il guettait le retour de leur assaillant.

Contrairement à elle, il ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur leur adversaire et déviait chacune de ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Pour Rey, qui avait à peine pu achever son entrainement, cela relevait de l'exploit. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait jamais à sortir d'un combat sans égratignures. Elle avait beau y mettre toute son énergie, elle finissait toujours par se déconcentrer et se faisait avoir comme une débutante.

Soudain, un léger bruissement se fit entendre à sa droite. Rey raffermit sa prise sur son sabre et guetta l'arrivée du droïde avec autant d'attention que possible. Ce dernier jaillit brusquement des fougères et arma ses projectiles, mais la Jedi ne lui laissa pas le temps de tirer. D'un habile mouvement du bras, elle coupa la sphère en deux.

Elle lança un petit regard triomphant à Ben, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le rejoindre et, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, il l'examina de haut en bas.

\- - Tu es encore blessée, constata-t-il.

\- - Je sais. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, répondit-elle avec détermination.

\- - J'en suis convaincu. Mais pour le moment, l'important est de te soigner.

Ben saisit doucement la main de la jeune femme et la guida hors de la forêt où ils s'étaient entrainés plusieurs heures durant. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'ancienne base rebelle dans laquelle ils avaient temporairement élu domicile et, une fois à l'intérieur, Ben fit signe à Rey de s'asseoir.

Cette dernière s'exécuta en poussant un long soupir. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des quelques blessures qu'elle avait récolté durant leur combat contre le droïde d'entrainement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Ben et elle s'exerçaient de manière intensive afin de perfectionner leur duo. Et, bien que s'entrainer au côté du Jedi était plus que plaisant, ses muscles n'en ressortaient pas moins endoloris.

\- - Tiens, dit Ben en revenant vers elle, un rouleau de bandages à la main. Prends ça le temps que j'examine l'étendue des dégâts.

\- - Il n'y a pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Rey. Juste quelques égratignures. Je peux me soigner toute seule, tu sais.

L'ancien Sith se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de commencer à défaire doucement la veste de la jeune femme.

\- - Mais je suis là pour ça. M'occuper de toi.

Rey ne répondit rien, mais Ben sentit que son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était fascinant, cette manière qu'avait leur lien de leur faire ressentir les émotions de l'autre, et plus encore, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même être.

Le Jedi entreprit de retirer la tunique d'entrainement de Rey, la laissant vêtue d'un simple débardeur. Il examina ses bras et désinfecta les entailles qu'il y trouvait, avant de les bander délicatement. Il aurait pu guérir les quelques blessures de la jeune femme simplement en lui transmettant un peu de son énergie, mais ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord de ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir. Ce dernier avait tendance à les épuiser, car ils les vidaient d'une partie de leur essence vitale et celle-ci mettait parfois plusieurs jours pour se régénérer complètement. Ils se contentaient alors d'un peu de désinfectant et de quelques pansements, ce qui était la plupart du temps largement suffisant.

\- - Tu as mal à un autre endroit ? demanda Ben après avoir terminé de panser les bras de la Jedi.

Rey secoua la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur la table où elle s'était assise, collant son dos contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, Ben retira son haut, dévoilant son torse nu. La Jedi l'observa tandis qu'il s'étirait, faisant ressortir ses muscles dorsaux.

\- - Je sens ton regard, tu sais, fit-il remarquer.

Même s'il était dos à elle et ne pouvait donc pas la voir, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- - Je sais.

Ben se tourna vers elle et Rey lui fit une moue espiègle, lui arrachant un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et, arrivant à sa hauteur, posa ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de son visage. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et effleura doucement ses lèvres, les caressant, avant de s'en emparer. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, la Jedi enroula ses bras autour du torse de Ben, qui poussa un léger grognement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas la Jedi de s'emparer de nouveau de la bouche de son compagnon, et de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

\- - Je t'aime Ben.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Rey le sentit sourire et une douce chaleur se répandit au creux de sa poitrine. Ben n'était pas le plus à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer, mais les émotions que leur lien transmettait à la jeune femme parlaient pour lui.


End file.
